Kybby A love story By Jason
by SquadStories
Summary: A love story about Kyle and Abby


Kybby

It all started with the teasing. Everybody was making fun of her and Stephen, joking around, when one person came to her defense. That one man was none other than Kyle "Fatass" McCann. What she saw in his looks was impossible for anyone to tell, though experts have speculated it was the ginger connection between them, but Kyle had saved her from the torture of skype, and so to her, was a knight in shining armour that deserved nothing less than her attention, for he had given his.

Her affection slowly grew, Kyle never realising it, until it became a wild bonfire of thirst. The fire of love dried her throat, and the only water to quench it was Kyle. She could feel this was the only way in her heart, and so she bitch slapped the shit out of stephen and professed her love and thirst for Kyle. Kyle didn't know how to react, as this was a situation unfamiliar to him, having never been loved before. He accepted gladly, and felt a true purpose to never let her down again.

The bonds between them grew until they were openly sending heart emojis over skype for everyone to see, clearly showing their love for one another. The bond continued strengthening, even to the point of sending nudes. Surprisingly, Abby didn't dump kyle after receiving those pictures. Kyle was pressured by many a friend to pass on the pictures, but he would not fall. He remained as stout as he had on the very first day and fended his one true love with all his might, giving abby more of a reason to love him.

It finally became time for college. Abby and Kyle were madly in love, and had even visited each other and made out, but promised to never have sex until marriage, also much to the disappointment of his friends. They both decided to go to Penn State, as it was somewhat close to both homes. Kyle studied for computer software design and Abby went on a lacrosse scholarship,but studied to be a teacher. They couldn't share a dorm. but they met every day between classes and after they were done, spending every single second with each other that they could manage. Kyle constantly bought her gifts, even small ones, and the love between increased exponentially.

After the long six years it took for them to earn their degrees, they moved out together to a small suburb near Atlanta, so that Kyle could work his job at HiRez Studios, his long time goal, and Abby could teach and coach lacrosse at the local school. They spent the first two years together in an apartment, and bought a house in the middle of their third year there.

Eventually, Kyle's raging fire of love made him thirsty as it had Abby, and so Kyle, knowing that he couldn't break his promise of abstinence until marriage, decided to man the fuck up and take her on a romantic ass date in some fine ass restaurant, and he asked the big question. "Will you marry me, you sexy ass bitch?"

Abby was shocked, but with the happiest fire ever raging in her heart, she quickly agreed, and they went home to immediately start planning the wedding. They did not yet have the money for something with lots of people, so they consulted Kyle's childhood friend, Jason Merkel, and asked how he should go about with his wedding. So, knowing that he couldn't ever let his friend down, he made Kyle and Abby's wedding the best fucking wedding ever to be had. He planned for two hot air balloons to have a platform in between them, and they would rise at a steady rate, then shoot off fireworks when they were officially married. The grand total came up to about 10k, but Jason knew it would be well worth it, and only about 30 people would be at the wedding, close friends from their childhoods' and family.

It wasn't long after this that Kyle and Abby's thirst levels went through the roof, and they both hungrily went for each other in the bed. Kyle knew that he wanted to please Abby as much as he could, so he once again consulted his old friend Jason, who devised a rigorous workout for him, and even flew down,using some of his money because he was a rich ass veterinarian that worked on celebrities animals in California, and helped kyle go through with the plan. He also told Kyle how to work his hair after he showered, and pretty soon Kyle became a sexy beast.

This pleased Abby a lot, though not as much as Kyle did during the long nights of love, and pretty soon, Abby was pregnant. They happily shared the news with everyone, telling them the baby was due in June, and they worked long and hard to come up with a baby name. Now at this time, black names were all the rage, and so their first son was named Jeremiah McCann, and he grew up to be just like Kyle, strong and only moderately thirsty. 2 years after Jeremiah was born, they conceived another sexy fine baby, and named him Dirkoreon McCann, based off of two of their friends' names. Then, one year after that, they had a baby girl, who they named Erika McCann.

They raised all the kids to age 18, which took a major toll on both of them, and soon after they got all the kids out of the house they had the same passionate loving they had first had, except this time, they used tentacles. Abby had always secretly found tentacles super attractive after her first hentai night with the squad, and so Kyle agreed to use them after all their kids moved out. The tentacles felt amazing to Abby and she orgasmed everywhere, to the enjoyment of Kyle.

They lived together happily, spending time with their grandchildren, and spoiling them as much as they possibly could. Abby lived until age 96, dieing of cancer, and kyle lived until age 94, until he died because he dove in front of a car to save a little boy.


End file.
